


夏日午後04（鏈結部分）

by jkl870119



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl870119/pseuds/jkl870119





	夏日午後04（鏈結部分）

川尻莲手轻抚对方的脸缓缓亲了上去，见对方没有闪躲与厌恶的意思便慢慢加深这个吻，先轻啄几口咬了下下嘴唇再用舌尖轻撬开唇齿，用舌头轻挑逗着时不时吸允着对方的舌头，从最一开始川尻莲占据着主导权变成对方也努力去迎合，川尻莲很满意对方的回应边吻边将对方引导到了床上。

仅仅是一个吻便让双方都起了反应，川尻莲离开对方嘴唇时牵连起些许唾液连成一条银丝，川尻莲看着身下人的嘴唇被吻到有点红肿破皮眼眶泛泪边轻喘着气的模样使他身下欲望又更肿涨了些。

“拓実，可以吗？”

川尻莲选择尊重对方的想法，他并不想伤了他所呵护着的少年，见身下人听到后脸又红了起来轻轻地点头回应便继续下去。

川西拓実的脸跟脖子好几处都有痣，川尻莲便一个一个轻吻着，这时也用手隔着衣服布料搓揉着对方胸前早已挺立的两粒茱萸，胸前两粒本身就很敏感，随着布料的摩擦使对方受到更多的快感与刺激而叫了出来。

川尻莲褪去对方已被汗弄湿的上衣，把有点融化的草莓冰淇淋弄了一些在对方胸前两粒上边吸允边轻咬着，同时手也探进对方的下体处开始套弄起来。

“唔嗯⋯⋯莲、莲くん，不要弄那里。”

川尻莲看着对方害羞而涨红的脸轻笑出声，手上套弄的力道又加重了些，川尻莲也将自己的身下欲望解放开来和身下人的边摩擦边套弄着，两人同时达到顶点便先射了一发出来，白浊混在了一起一些在川尻莲的手上，一些射到了川西拓実精瘦平坦的小腹上，川尻莲将之用作润滑剂开始开发对方早已湿一片的蜜穴。

双方都是初尝情事，所以川尻莲很有耐心的先用一根手指慢慢探进去，后穴原本就已够湿润再加上白浊的加持让手指很顺利就进去了，川尻莲缓缓地抽动起来在寻找着敏感点时又增加第二根、第三根手指进去，在戳到某一小凸起点时身下人突然呻吟了一声抖动了一下，一阵从来没体验过的酥麻感流过全身。

“拓実，痛的话就说，我会轻一点。”

川尻莲将身下欲望抵在对方的蜜穴前，一点一点慢慢进去让后穴先适应这大小，对方的后穴紧实包覆力极强让川尻莲的欲望又肿涨了一尺寸，他观察了下身下人的表情后便长驱直入到底，稍微停顿后再缓缓地抽动起来。

此时房间里只有皮肤与皮肤相碰撞与两人相互喘息的声音，起初川西拓実还无法完全适应这异物感还有略微的撕裂感，但随着川尻莲一下没一下的撞击着敏感点的周围，时不时轻扫过敏感点让川西拓実渐渐感受到快感开始摆动起腰迎合著对方的动作，手也上下噜着自己的硕大以换取更多的刺激，让原本因害羞而忍着叫声的川西拓実也因快感逐渐占上风而开始放声呻吟起来。

川尻莲看身下人自己享受的很开心，使坏的突然大力朝着对方穴内的敏感点大力撞了好几下，身下人完全没预料到对方会这样，因突然遭受到强烈的快感与酥麻感的双重夹击导致身体酥软无力的同时又射了一发出来，这时川尻莲将自己的欲望退出一半停止了撞击，捉弄着问对方：“拓実，想要的话叫我一声莲学长好不好？”

因对方突然退出去一半导致后穴突然很空虚让川西拓実难耐地扭动着身子渴望得到更多的快感，听到对方的问题后虽然觉得羞耻但还是回应了对方。

“莲くん⋯⋯莲学长，我、我想要。”

因过于羞耻让川西拓実用双手捂着自己的脸不想让对方看到，但川尻莲显然不把那当一回事，听到对方乖巧地回应后便又开始撞击且每一下都精准的撞在敏感点上，速度也愈来愈快。

川尻莲将对方捂着脸的手拉开与之相扣，看着对方泛泪的眼眶让川尻莲内心一暗又大力的撞了几下后便解放出来全数射进对方的穴中，与之同时身下人流下了眼泪便累晕了过去，而川尻莲则将身下欲望退出对方体内后趴在了川西拓実的旁边轻吻着刚才流泪的地方。

“抱歉弄疼你了，拓実。”

川尻莲用气音小声地在对方耳边说后便抱起对方去浴室清理干净，还顺便将床单被单这些都换成干净的后便睡在了对方的旁边迎接隔天早晨。


End file.
